All About Us
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: Sugarboy would never mention that another fact was that she actually used his name; something she had vowed to never do unless she loved him.
1. A Man's Pride

**A Man's Pride**

**AU**

**Mystowalker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jellal was a man of pride. He had confidence in anything that he did and said. Coming from a rich family helped with his pride, of course, though he was not as arrogant as some people believed him to be. No, he was an avid supporter in all things right for the world.

Then came along Erza Knightwalker the viciously lethal red head that was a sexy as she was deadly, so of course she and Jellal butted heads-all the time. She was easily his biggest rival in all of Edolas when it came to matters of pride and confidence.

Though, he supposed, that was why they were such a good couple. While despite his pride he could still act upon his emotions, though that did often lead him to trouble, she acted solely upon logical thought and dead set reasoning. Seeing as Jellal's family was political, every first born in their family went on to help govern the country of Edolas, she served as the perfect woman he needed. When he needed to make sure he was on track she would argue with him and only except the most well thought out and set in stone reasoning he had to offer, nothing less would suffice. The Knightwalker family also held a high standard, coming from old noble blood that dated back centuries; their families had befriended each other once the Knightwalker family had moved back. They, the Knightwalker's, had to move out of Edolas for Erza's father to delegate foreign affairs. Though he was the leader of Edolas' army, Jellal's father trusted no one else as much as he had trusted her father so he had him take charge of those matters.

Now, Jellal lay hunched down close to the ground as he surveyed his surroundings. Gun fire and explosions went off around him as he struggled to look for her. If she found him then he would be a goner, and he was not about to go down. Not with what was at stake here, no he couldn't risk be defeated. He heard Sugarboy call out to him, yelling out his code name- Mystogan, which he only did when she was near.

_"Damn, where is she?" _Jellal yelled loudly inside of his head. He just needed to make it a bit farther and then he'd meet up with Sugarboy at their base and back each other up. Erza had Hughes on her side, but he was an easy kill. He had died hours ago, and all that remained was him, Sugarboy, and that damned hunter Erza. Hughes had only managed to get onto the deadly force called Erza's team by beating the other two boys at a game of "rock-paper-he-knows-he-cheated-damn-it".

Suddenly he was shot, and he let out a loud cry. It was straight in the chest, and he looked up to see her maliciously grinning over his dead body.

"Amazing Erza, you got him again!" Hughes yelled with booming laughter. The red haired demon that Jellal called his "girlfriend" looked over at him, smirking at his grimacing face.

"I thought you said you were a beginner?" Jellal glared at her while he spoke.

"What can I say? I'm a lying, horrible; murder some girlfriend who finds joy in viciously killing her boyfriend." She shrugged before rising to her feet. Erza stretched her arms above her head and Jellal appreciatively raked his eyes up and down her scantily clad form. All she was in was a black bikini-top and a piece of cloth that shouldn't be called "shorts". He smirked a bit as her long hair slipped over and her scarf moved just enough for him barely see the hickey he had left there. It was fading and that just would not do for him. Those lecherous men at their school needed to know that she was his, regardless of the fact that they (save for the three of them there) were scared shitless of her.

"Better watch your back, _Your Highness; _she might just off you one day." Sugarboy teased and threw an arm around Jellal's shoulder. He shook his head at his friend's antics and rose to his feet, though he knew that Sugarboy had a valid point. He looked over to see Erza sauntering away, heading towards his room- which she claimed for herself when she came over despite how he said it should just be "their" room since the majority of the time she was at his house anyway- and turn to throw a coy look at him.

Jellal smirked, knowing that look all too well before turning to his friends who were already heading out the door. Jellal walked over and wrapped his arms around _his _Erza's waist calling out to his friends about how they might want to leave. Right as Sugarboy was leaving he became scarred for life.

"Horny ass bastard," She said while hitting him Sugarboy guessed since Jellal grunted.

"You know you like it." He replied. Sugarboy couldn't get out that door fast enough.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poor Sugarboy xD I love this ship so much that you have no idea. Besides Jerza they are my top OTP. Jerza and Mystowalker both tie for the top place.**

**Drop a review if you can!**


	2. Super Psycho Love

**Hi guys! Since I got good feedback I'm going to make this into a drabble series (: *cheers* Anyway I want to do something, why don't you send in a few ideas and I'll use a few to incorporate into the story (: Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT or else Mystowalker would be there; All the damn time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

Jellal, King of Edolas, was always stuck in situations that confused him when it came to her. She insisted that their relationship be kept a secret as to not end up with wrong impressions as to how she got her title in the military.

Erza Knightwalker had a way of causing a typhoon of emotions in him. One minute she was all about him, the next she was acting as though he didn't exist.

He could be walking down the hall, no particular destination in mind but he could use fresh air, when she would grab him and pull him into a dark corner of the palace where no one could see them. Then, as if it were no big deal at all, she would viciously attack his lips with her own.

Despite his years as Mystogan, he still could never sense her when she did that; she was damn good at stealth.

She would whisper things, like how he mesmerized her with the simplest of things that he did. He guessed that's how he fell in love with her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met. They didn't exactly get along at first, what with her obvious dislike for him because he left the kingdom and his duties as Prince of Edolas.

But she wasn't all damn rainbows and sunshine; no she was a sadistic, masochistic bitch that stole his heart with a bat of an eye lash.

The one thing that mesmerized him the most, though, was her fiery personality that matched her vibrant red hair. Her temper was something that he had to tread carefully on, or else he'd fall through the thin ice that she had created around herself.

Her armor kept her, and her heart, safe from anyone who dared to take it from her. Though Erza would say that the only one that had even come close to taking it was Jellal, but that was more to her because her pride interfered with her having emotional connections in fear of being hurt.

By this point, exactly six months into their secret relationship, he wasn't sure if he loved her or if he despised her. Though if he despised her then he wouldn't keep crawling back to her, he thought.

Neither of them would say that they loved one another, though he was sure that Erza knew that he loved her. Erza's emotions were a mystery- just like her- but that's what lured him in like a moth to a flame.

.

.

.

Jellal sat at the table, listening to the old geezer's battle out different plans for his future as king of Edolas. He sighed and placed his head in his hand, drumming his fingers on the table. He dared to glance at Knightwalker who was looking just as displeased as him.

She tugged her scarf up to hide the marks left by him from the night before, and Jellal smirked slightly though he was still annoyed by her constant conflicting emotions.

She was like the moon, always near yet so far away, though he liked that about her aloof personality- to an extent of course.

"Okay, enough is enough; we shall reconvene at the same time tomorrow. You are dismissed." Jellal said, finally having enough of their obnoxious bickering.

"But your majesty," one of the men tried to protest but Jellal shook his head.

"I'm not feeling at my best, I must rest so we shall continue tomorrow. Understood?" He asked and they all begrudgingly nodded before exiting the room. Erza was the last to go, and she didn't even spare him a glance.

She infuriated him sometimes, but that's what had him going back. Though, that was probably his insane side that was addicted to everything about her kicking in and beating his rational mind's ass.

With a sigh, he saw that Erza was gone. He rose to his feet and wearily walked back to his room, mauling over his relationship issues.

Maybe one day, if he kept up his persistence, she would give in.

Until then he didn't plan on giving up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short but that's because I have an appointment to go to. I hope you liked it, drop a review if you have time! Bye!**


	3. A hickie from Kenickie

**I'm going to fit in one more! Okay, so if you haven't noticed I have a weird obsession with Erza's scarf… So I decided to write one about it (; AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT *Cries in corner***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erza Knightwalker wore a scarf. Everybody knew that, Sugarboy, Hughes, Jellal, they all knew that she wore one; even the people who only knew her by her dangerous reputation.

Only a few people knew about the reason that her scarf was always tightly wrapped around her neck though, and one of those few took pride in it.

.

.

.

Jellal loved her scarf; it could be used as a multipurpose tool. Not only could he pull it off of her and wrap it around the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss, she could use it for her favorite fetish; tying his hands with it so he was at her mercy.

Though, she had to wear it otherwise people would think that she looked like a spotted leopard due to her boyfriend's fetish.

.

.

.

"What's so wrong with a hickey or two? It'll make those dumb ass men leave you alone!" Jellal cried while crossing his arms. She just shook her head at his reaction. She was sitting on his desk while he pouted in his chair.

"Well, for one you don't know the meaning of 'one or two' because my neck is always covered with them. I look like a leopard unless I wear a scarf. Do you know how hard it is to hide my neck from my mom? No, you don't dumb ass." She leaned forward a flicked his forehead. He scowled and placed a hand to the red spot where that was now red thanks to her.

"Erza, think of it like that movie that we watched with Sugarboy and Hughes," Jellal said simply.

"What movie? You know those dumb asses have an obsession with forcing us to watch movies when we'd rather be doing something else." She sighed while crossing her arms and legs.

"That one, with the girl and the guy, and they sing a lot." Jellal placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Because that narrows it down so damn much," She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ah," Jellal snapped his fingers before leaning back in his chair and smirking at her.

"What is it?" She asked with a glare as her boyfriend stood up and took her scarf from her, revealing several hickeys left by him. He took it and put it behind her neck and tugging her forward. He leaned towards her and whispered heatedly in her ear.

_"Relax... A hickie from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card, when you only care enough to send the very best!" _He whispered. She rolled her eyes and shoved him away, causing him to pull her with her due to her scarf. Erza stood up and grabbed her scarf before smirking at him.

"Eat your heart out." She winked before wrapping her scarf around her neck and leaving. Jellal let his head fall back onto the floor before letting out a laugh.

"Damn, that girl is good." He chuckled before getting up to chase after her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, I'm obsessed with Grease. And Erza's scarf… and a lot of other things xD Anyway leave a comment if you have the time! Bye!**


	4. Second Chances

**New One ;) Quote is paraphrased and I can't remember who said it. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore._**

_._

_._

_._

At a young age Erza Knightwalker decided to never fall in love. Why, you might ask? It's because of one of her earliest memories. Her mother died when she was 5, it was tragic and heartbreaking. Erza remembered her father's distraught face and his denial at first before it finally sunk in and he broke into tears like a dam had been destroyed.

Love only caused pain, she decided. Her father had thrown himself into his job in the military; leaving a daughter alone and behind to fend for herself.

_"But Erza, you're not alone!" _Her neighbor- and friend- would say. She loved him as much as a friend could love another friend; but then, when Erza was 10 he, too, died in a car accident- leaving her truly alone. It caused a crack in her armor, the fact that he had been taken away from her. It was no one's fault, but she blamed the spirits for taking away everything that she loved.

The last straw was when she was in high school, a senior. She had been sitting in class working on her assignment when her classroom door opened. Her reflexes had kicked in as soon as the door opened and she looked up, it was the principal and he looked extremely upset. He looked at her; then away. It caused a foreboding feeling inside of her and it made her stomach churn. She could only pray that it wasn't the worst.

But, of course, it had to be the worst thing that could have ever happened to her.

Her father had died on the war front; leaving Erza to fend for herself.

She became an orphan.

_"But I was always an orphan after mom died, wasn't I? Dad had left me behind; he acted like I didn't exist. He couldn't even look at me without looking like he was in pain… it was only because I resemble mom so much… but that's not an excuse." _She thought sadistically while a sardonic smile covered her face that night while she sat alone in her small apartment that she had bought.

The next week there was a funeral held for her father. The majority of the people were military friends of his who Erza had never met, then there was her only remaining family member besides herself; her grandmother from her father's side of the family who was close to passing as well.

She had been alive to burry all of her children; something that no parent deserves.

That day, as she watched as the military gave him a great send off, she decided that she wanted to become a solider; one that was better than her dad had ever been. He had been renowned all over, known for his excellent skills and leadership; also for his knowledge when it came making plans.

Erza's father had flown through the ranks; if he could do it then she _knew _that she could too. It became her motivator to keep pushing forward; her want to defeat he father in something. It hurt her to know that over half of his military friends didn't even know that he had a daughter.

.

.

.

"Captain Knightwalker, the boss wants you." Sugarboy informed. Erza looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. She nodded before standing up and heading past Sugarboy without a word. Erza made her way towards the office of "The King". Really he was just their commanding officer, the head-honcho if you would. They referred to him as "The King"; it was what the top dog was nicknamed. At the age of 23 Erza had surpassed her father. Right after collage she joined the military, she was only 20. It took her father 10 years to reach captain; it had only taken her three. Of course with her being a woman who rose through the ranks that quickly there had been numerous rumors about her. She didn't give a damn about a single one of them; she knew that she had made it to her position by her pure strength and so did her commanding officers along with her squad.

Erza didn't feel like explaining herself to anyone, even more so if someone was dumb enough to believe rumors.

"Captain Erza Knightwalker reporting sir," Erza said with a salute. This was the first time that she'd be meeting "The King". She figured he'd be some hulking beast, with tattoos and dirty hair.

He was nothing like she could have ever imagined.

Her "King" had a vibrant shade of blue hair, a tattoo over his eye, and he was absolutely handsome. He was obviously her age, maybe a year or two older.

"Ah, Captain Knightwalker- do you mind if we drop formalities? Honestly it is too much of pain and it'd be easy to say first names." She eyed him suspiciously before cautiously nodding.

"That's good, Erza… right?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She said and he nodded.

"I'm Jellal," He said. She nodded and saluted.

"You called for me, Jellal." She said and waited for him to speak.

"Honestly, I just wanted to meet you. I've heard much about you from Hughes and Sugarboy, as well as various officers. You are quite infamous, were you aware of that?" He asked, letting a small smile cover his handsome face.

"Yes sir, I'm quite aware of my reputation." She said sternly and he grinned, his eyes lighting up. Inwardly she felt her heart beat increase a small fraction.

_"What the hell is happening to me…?" _She thought before squishing the thought as though it were an intruding bug that was inside of her home.

"Erza, did you know that we attended high school together? I was a year older than you, though, and graduated before you." Her eyes widened and he motioned her to come over and have a seat. Cautiously, without letting her guard down, she walked over and sat down. Her body was tense yet something was causing her heart to beat fast and make something erupt inside of her stomach; this man was dangerous. She concluded that being near him for too long would be damaging to her mental health.

"No sir, I was not aware of that." She said and crossed her legs.

"Ah I don't blame you, I was constantly swarmed by people and I hated it. Though, I did see you." He said and she raised a fine scarlet eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate sir?" She intoned.

"Now, I'm not trying to sound like a stalker or anything, but I would often see you at lunch or in between passing periods. It was hard to miss you with your brightly colored scarlet hair; it was blindingly beautiful to me." Jellal blushed and looked away.

Erza, too, felt her face warm up but refused to believe that it was a blush because Erza Knightwalker did _not _blush.

The air that surrounded them was awkward, but not uncomfortable.

"I also attended your father's funeral; I didn't get to pay my respects to you because I had classes that day. I only made it in time to see them lower the casket. He was a great man, he worked with my father. He didn't know that he had a daughter but I did. It was shocking that it seemed like no one knew you existed, how could someone not know someone like you existed?" Erza looked at the ground, her combat boots becoming more interesting than her commanding officer.

This stupid man, no different than any of the other stupid men that she had met throughout her life, seemed to break through her defensive armor. She had always wanted someone to acknowledge her- to know that she actually existed before the military.

"Thank you, Jellal." She whispered quietly, and he almost didn't catch it.

"No need to thank me Erza," He smiled fondly. She wouldn't know that he had looked for her every chance he got after he once caught her sadly staring out of a window during her freshman year. It had been the night were parents got to come and see around the school with their children.

Erza had been alone, standing at a window looking down at all of the happy families.

That had been the first time that his heart had pounded painfully in his chest, and every time he tried to speak to her he would chicken out. That was why he wanted to use first names with her; that way she knew that he existed, that was another reason he had called her here and was telling her all of this.

He craved for her to acknowledge him because he had always seen her, and only her. He had loved her since that day in her freshman year.

Who would have thought that the spirits would have given him a second chance to win her?

This time, he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers.

.

.

.

**I liked this one the best :D**

**Drop a review if you have the time! (:**


	5. To Learn A Language

**(: AU **

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own FT. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Having met Erza Knightwalker at the age of thirteen Jellal decided that she was perfect in every sense of the word. She was quiet, and smart, and amazingly beautiful. Not only that but she had a tongue that was quick with sharp answers. He had never met a woman so sure in anything and everything that she did. Though she did a have a mean streak in her, and it was sadistic and twisted. It started when she was six with her private tutor and the tutor made a rude comment.

The Tutor was down an eye the next day.

The second time that Jellal heard about her mean streak was when they were fifteen; her mother and father were talking with his own respective parents about their children while they grew up. Erza's father was known for having a personality similar to his daughters and he had a love for all things dark and even more so all things violent.

_"My Erza, when she was but fifteen took down every bully in the school! It didn't matter that she was younger nor did she care if they were male or female. Erza tell them what I taught you," _Her father motioned for the stoic- yet she had quiet the horrifyingly proud smirk on at the time- girl to speak a lesson that he had drilled into her.

_"Anyone with such cruelness in their heart, as to go around bullying someone, must be obliterated completely. If not only more harm will come to those who are innocent." _Her face had a sadistic grin on it and Jellal had shuddered under her gaze.

Jellal learned, for the first time, that she was not all prefect as he had believed her to be when they were eighteen.

.

.

.

"Damn, why the hell am I not getting this?" Erza exclaimed in frustration before Jellal heard something crash. The two were left home alone since her parents were away on military business and his parents were away due to the government for which they lived their lives by.

Hesitantly, for Jellal knew that Erza was quite the loose cannon, he reached a hand forward and went to knock on the door.

"Come in, Jellal, I know that you're out there." Erza huffed and Jellal felt a pounding in his chest at how she said his name. It wasn't any more special than she said anyone else's name, but he was the only person who she used first names with.

"How did you know it was me and not the delivery man?" Jellal joked as he walked in. She glared at him before slamming a book closed and throwing it on her desk. She turned on her heel and marched over to her bed before collapsing on it with a sigh. Her long scarlet hair flared out around her like fire.

Jellal couldn't help but notice her choice in pajamas- or lack of in this case. She wore a simple loose black tank-top and a pair of red shorts that stopped in the middle of her thighs, maybe a bit above. None of this worked well in Jellal's favor, since he was a healthy eighteen year old boy with his sexy crush in front of him in barely anything, in a large house- alone.

"Did you need something or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" She asked as she rolled onto her back to look pointedly at him.

"I heard you getting frustrated so I thought I'd offer you my help, is that so bad?" He asked with a small grin. She blushed brightly and looked away.

"I don't need help with anything." She snapped while crossing her arms.

"You sure, because it sounded differently," He teased and she leveled him with a look that he knew that if their parents weren't such good friends then she would have slaughtered him in that very moment.

"I'm positive. Now, either sit down and shut up or get your ass out. Talking to you makes me feel like I'm losing brain cells." Erza massaged her temple and Jellal walked over to her desk and sat down at the table.

"No! Not there!" Erza yelled and Jellal raised an eyebrow before a sly smirk over took his features. He walked over slowly, pointedly looking at her. She slowly backed up, uncomfortable with the look that he was giving her.

"Then perhaps you'd like me to sit here," He said before pinning her below him on the bed. She glared and struggled against his grip.

"Like hell you pompous ass." She spat and he leaned down, her face growing to be a darker shade of red than her hair. Her heart beat picked up and she felt the urge to smack him and tell him that no teasing was allowed.

He was a fraction of an inch away from her lips before he opened his eyes and looked at Erza, seeing the expression on her face- that he found incredibly cute-, before laughing and rolling off of her. She glared, irritation rolling off of her, and hit him upside the head before marching away, going towards her desk.

_"Tch, that idiot thought that he could get away with making a move on me… I can't believe I almost let him do it, too! Damn you Knightwalker you are letting yourself be swayed by this man far too much." _She inwardly berated herself.

She opened the damned book from the darkest pits of hell and began to slowly look it over; trying to decipher the writing. It had to be some damn code, or some new language that she wasn't informed about!

"Having troubles with the old English language?" Warm breath whispered in her ear while two strong arms kept her caged in her chair.

"No, I just like staring at the words that you all call 'English'." She objected, inwardly smacking herself for how lame that sounded. She was sure to strangle both Jellal and the dumb English teach tomorrow and make it seem accidental.

"Erza, admit that you need help." Jellal said, lips skimming her ear as he spoke. She couldn't focus when he did that, but she wasn't stupid and knew that was the point.

"No." She said simply before trying to get up, only to be roughly placed back in the chair.

"Come on, let me help you." Jellal said and she glared but knew arguing would get nowhere. Jellal could be extremely stubborn at times and he wouldn't stop until he got his way.

"Whatever, but you're just making up that I need help." She stood up; he walked over to her bed and put the book down before sitting next to each other.

"Let's start here, it's the easiest." Jellal pointed and Erza nodded slightly and paid attention.

After two hours she spoke up embarrassedly.

"How are you so fluent in English?" She applauded herself for the lack of swearing.

"When I was a kid, from around six to twelve, I lived in America. You sort of have to know how to associate with others so I picked it up. Of course I'm a bit rusty since it's been six years but I still remember most of it. I'm acing the class with my eyes closed and arms tied around my back." He boasted and she smacked him.

"Okay I deserved that." He said and she nodded.

"Is there like a trick to learning this quicker? I'm not fond of staying up late to do work that is from hell." She said and Jellal grinned darkly.

She had her back turned to him, and he closed her book before quietly placing it on the floor by her bed. He then turned towards her back and tugged her to be stuck below him.

"Well, my dear, there are two ways." He started off suggestively. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's the first way?" She asked, almost fearing the answer.

"You spend two hours with me after school at my house Monday through Friday and I'll tutor you." He said and she groaned because she knew something like that would be his answer.

"What's the second way?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

Jellal was grinning like the cat that ate the canary as he leaned forward and stole a kiss, one that he meant to be only a tempting brush of the lips, but he became to tempted himself as she began to kiss him back. It was just like her personality, dangerous, hot, demanding, and held a whole lot of hidden emotions that he could clearly read like a book.

Finally he pulled away and moved towards her ear.

_"You know what they say, Erza, the best way to learn a language is in bed."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**I should be doing homework. But Damnit I don't wanna and I just woke up from a nap. So screw it, I'll either do it before class tomorrow or later on tonight.**

**Leave a review if you can! Bye!**


	6. Sparing Practice and Asking Questions

**Yay the next Mystowalker! I'm toying with an AU multi-chapter Mystowalker story but we'll see how well it works before I publish anything lol this one might end up being two parts, but I'm not sure yet lol. I'm sick so of course I decided to write for my OTP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT sadly….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edolas was seeing its very first sunshine in two weeks and its new king was thankful. His favorite captain, Erza Knightwalker, was someone who needed to be able to go outside every day to blow off steam so that she wouldn't kill anyone; especially him since he liked to grate her nerves. Jellal had forced her to not go outside while it was storming because he was worried about her getting sick. Erza believed that he didn't want her sick in fear of losing his favorite bickering partner, but Jellal knew that it was because he honestly cared about her well-being.

"Your Highness, Erza is outside playing with her 'toys' if you're looking for her. It looks like she won't be coming back in the palace for quite some time." Sugarboy said when he noticed the king's constant glances around, like he was searching for something.

Jellal slowly grinned before hopping to his feet and heading towards the door, "If you'll excuse me I do believe I need to get some fresh air. That damn paper work wants to eat me and Erza has no problem with it." He said before exiting, quickening his pace but still trying to look like he wasn't in a hurry to see his red-headed captain.

He knew that Erza would surely be in a better mood by now, so he could tease her and mess with her without having to fear for his life.

"Amazing, the king totally just blew off his work to see Erza!" Hughes exclaimed. Sugarboy nodded as he watched the King's back retreat down the corridor.

_"Good luck, your majesty." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Front. Back. Left. Right. Behind. Above. Below. Turn. Repeat._

Erza was running her basic drills for reflexes, also flipping, kicking, dodging, and rolling. Basically she was drilling herself on how well she could do hand-to-hand combat.

She began to dodge imaginary attacks as they came her way, moving with ease and grace. A smirk was on her face and Jellal could sense the happiness that radiated off of her. Not many would have been able to sense it, but he knew her well enough that he could see it.

She flipped back on two hands, turned, and landed on her feet. Suddenly her shoe caught on a whole in the ground where a sharp rock was located and it, it snagged her ankle and threw her off guard. She tripped and stumbled back before being caught by someone.

_"Who…" _Erza Knightwalker's thought process was shut off momentarily; she knew who had caught her as soon as the scent of paper, freshly washed garments, and a twinge of musk all his own got into her nostrils.

"Your majesty what brings you to the training grounds?" Erza asked while she pulled away to look into his eyes. He was grinning down at her and chuckled lightly.

"You seem to be happy, Erza." He said gently and she fought off a blush.

"Your reason for being here sir?" She further questioned in hopes of avoiding her embarrassment. She was happy to be able to go outside and stretch again but he didn't need to know that.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you," He began before lowering down to one knee, "would you do me the honor of being my sparring partner?" He took her hand in his own and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He loved being able to do these sorts of things, her reactions were priceless.

Erza visibly paled at his actions. Moments like these, when Jellal would be ridiculously romantic and undeniably cute, she became the most uncomfortable.

"Save the romanticism and I'll spar with you, but just because you're my king don't expect me to be easy on you." She smirked and drew a sword, knowing that she needed practice with just a plain sword. He drew his and they locked eyes with one another.

Jellal made the first move, lunging at her, and they locked swords. Their eyes were locked in a fierce competition and they were so lost in their battle that they didn't notice the three people who came to watch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm betting 50 that Erza beats his ass," Hughes said and Sugarboy scoffed.

"I'm betting 100 that the king will do something stupid and make them both uncomfortable before Erza beats his ass for making her blush." Sugarboy said.

"I have a feeling that the King is planning something during this, so 150 that the King walks away beat up but with a new accomplishment in wooing captain Knightwalker." Coco said. The two boys looked at her incredulously.

"No way, how do you guess that?" The boys shouted and Coco grinned darkly.

"I often visit the kings' study when he needs something or when I am to deliver something. He likes to mumble to himself." The girl said with a shrug and suddenly the boys were scared that they were going to be down 150 dollars soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The match had gone on for two hours now, both were panting and beat up. Finally Jellal decided to make his final move.

He launched forward and disarmed her before pinning her below him. She glared darkly at him.

"Get off now." She said and he grinned slowly.

"Tell you what Erza," He started, "I'll get up but you have to agree to something."

"What?" She scoffed. It was taking all that Jellal had to not let his eyes wonder down her body. She was scantily clad, as usual, and was covered in sweat while panting with a light blush across her cheeks. He found it overwhelmingly attractive to say the least.

"Go with me to the upcoming ball as the woman I'm courting; not as my bodyguard as you prefer to say." He knew he was pushing it here, but it was his only chance.

"Your highness, are you asking me out?" Erza asked, sounding amused. Jellal blushed and looked away.

"Maybe," He said, "It depends on your answer. Let's say I was asking you out… would you say yes?" He asked embarrassedly and she chuckled.

"I guess I could go with you, but don't get any ideas; got it?" She asked and he nodded with a huge smile.

"Yes ma'am!" He said and rolled off of her before quickly standing and taking her hand and tugging her up.

They stood and Erza yanked her hand away from his, wanting to get as far away from Jellal as possible. If it weren't for his sheer strength then she would have been able to push him off herself. But since he was stronger physically- only in hand-to-hand combat since she hadn't gotten the chance to fully train over it again- he was able to get her to say yes easily.

Not because she secretly liked him and wanted to go or anything.

Silently Erza walked away, leaving Jellal to watch her back as she left.

He felt proud of himself for getting closer to winning over Erza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Coco why are you so happy?" Jellal asked later that day while looking up from his paperwork. She sat down a new stack for him to finish and he frowned a bit, knowing it was Erza tugging the strings and forcing him to do extra since he blew off a few hours to spar with her.

"Oh no important reason really, I just got some money to spend." She said cryptically before leaving him in his study to finish working.

"That was weird…" He uttered before returning to his dreaded work.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Should I do a part for the dance or should I leave it to your imagination? (; It's up to you all to decide! **

**If you have time leave a review(:**


	7. Sparing Practice and Asking Questions p2

**Part Two~ (: This is the LONGEST one yet, might I add. 2,348 words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT, our Troll King does. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I have to time this right… If I can't get past her I'll be forced into torture." _The red-headed captain thought as she pressed herself against the wall and hid herself in the shadows.

"Captain Knightwalker, please, just let me help you!" The small girl called and Erza scoffed inwardly.

_"Help my ass…" _She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Erza get out here right now." A commanding tone spoke from next to the small girl. Erza's arch-enemy was standing down there, next to the small mostly harmless girl. Of all the times in the world to come and visit Erza why did she have to choose now?

A blade barely missed her head and managed to snip some of her long hair. She had forgotten how good the retired Army veteran was when it came to her aim.

"No use hiding, I know you're up there." Erza groaned and gave into her fate, letting herself fall from the rafters above her room and land gracefully on the ground in front of her pursuers.

"Coco, Mother." Erza acknowledged with a nod in both of their directions.

"Erza," Her mother said. Both had dark chocolate brown orbs that bore into each other's. Unlike her daughter Erza's mother had long black hair- she had gotten her fiery red hair from her father. Both of her parents had been in the military. Her father was a captain and her mother a well-known marksmen. Once her mother left the military she and Erza's father got together. Her mother, Matilda, had out-lived her father, Nicholas, by four years.

"Captain Knightwalker, come, we must make haste in getting you ready for tonight's ball! We have but eight hours to prepare!" Coco said with stars in her eyes. Erza could already imagine the torture that she was about to be subjected to and could tell her mother was excited.

"Yes my daughter, come now, we must make haste for your date with the King!" Her mother smirked darkly at her daughter and clamped an iron grip on her before dragging her over to a chair to sit down, all the while grinning wickedly and enjoying her daughter's annoyance and apprehension.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my Captain Knightwalker you look beautiful!" Coco cried while clapping her hands together. Erza stood up and looked at herself. She looked the same, but with her hair half-up and down and ended in waves, and a dress.

The dress was beautiful, Erza wouldn't lie, but she failed to see how it looked beautiful _on her. _It was long, down to the floor, and it was purple. Its straps were thin and crossed in the back and it showed off far more cleavage than she would have liked. On the sides were slits up to her thighs. Attached to her feet were monsters called "High-Heels" which she mentally referred to as, "Creatures Made to Eat Your Feet".

She liked it but didn't like that she could have her armor. It made her feel vulnerable.

_"It's just one night, I'll be fine." _She reassured herself before turning to face her two least favorite people as of right now.

"Erza it's time to head down stairs." Her mother said and took her hand. Erza nodded and let her mother lead her to the opposite side of the Palace and to the Stairs that led down to the party. Erza looked down; it was brightly lit and full of people. She glanced around and saw Hughes and Sugarboy leaning against a pillar drinking something and chatting with Jellal, whom was not socializing with the others like he was expected too.

Suddenly Sugarboy and Hughes noticed her and nudged Jellal who looked up and saw her. He had told himself that he wasn't going to do anything to embarrass himself, but he already broke that promise when his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Erza mentally cackled and decided that she would let it slide by that he wasn't doing as he was supposed to, just so she could enjoy torturing him the whole night with her look.

He made his way to the stairs and Erza's mother nudged her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her mother advised and Erza scoffed.

"I'll refrain from doing what you would do. If I did I'd be dragging him off to some dark hallway and doing things that if anyone caught us we would be in high amounts of trouble." Erza's mother smirked.

"Seems like you and I think alike, now get your ass down there and live a little, hun, life isn't about fighting and protecting you know. I expect a full report on tonight's events as well, Erz." Her mother's voice grew less in sound as Erza moved farther away though her expert hearing caught it all.

_"Damn that woman for planting inappropriate thoughts in my head." _Erza cursed before Jellal took her hand and brushed his lips across it.

"You look beautiful, Erza. I'm glad to see you allowed your mother and Coco to live. Once I heard that they were the ones who wanted to tend to you before the ball I feared for their safe return." Jellal joked lightly and Erza scoffed with a roll of her eyes though a small grin appeared on her face.

"Please, I can't harm my mother. She is one of the only few people that I consider stronger than me." She replied with ease. He took her arm and led her about, talking to some nobles, fighting off the jealous glances due to the beautiful girl at his side, and managing to find Hughes and Sugarboy again.

"Amazing Captain, you look totally hot!" Hughes said before being hit- extremely hard- by Erza, Sugarboy, and Jellal.

Hughes led the forming bump on his head and glared at the other three.

"Hey! It was a compliment it was so not amazing that you all hit me like that!" Hughes said.

"You deserved it," Erza said and Jellal nodded in agreement, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Hughes, I feel bad for ya," Sugarboy said while shaking his head. He turned towards the couple in front of him and offered them a small grin. "But he's right captain, you do look nice." He braced himself for a hit but it never came thank the lords.

"Thanks." Erza said and Jellal turned towards her.

"Shall we dance?" He asked and Erza hid a blush while nodding. She wasn't sure how well a dancer she was. She had only danced on the rare occasion but never in heels either, so she prayed that she wouldn't embarrass herself out here in front of the hundreds of staring nobles.

"Nervous?" Jellal murmured in her ear knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. He was well aware of how nervous Erza was, the way that her hand seemed to tighten ever so slightly in his and the way her eyes kept glancing towards her feet.

_"The heels, she's nervous about her dancing in them on top of her overall dancing performance." _Jellal concluded before placing his arms around her waist due to the slow song that had begun to play. Erza's arms moved around his neck and they slowly began to sway to the music.

"I know that you're worried about dancing in the heels. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Jellal lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

Erza blushed but kept her head against his chest so he wouldn't see it. Jellal chuckled and rested his head on top of Erza's while they danced. His heart was pounding and he was sure she knew, but then again he could feel hers beating erratically as well so that had to be something.

The song ended but the two stayed like that for a few moments longer.

"Erza," Jellal whispered.

"Yes?" She asked, eyes closed, allowing herself to give in to her deepest want- to be with him.

"Meet me in the garden in thirty minutes, it looks as though Sugarboy and Hughes want to speak with you and I have some business to attend too." He pulled away, though he didn't want to, and placed a kiss to her forehead before walking away. Erza blushed but shook her head before going towards her two friends- though most of the time she couldn't stand to even think of them as that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been thirty minutes and Erza was making her way to the garden. She hadn't even seen Jellal since he left so abruptly on the dance floor so she was curious as to what he was planning.

She looked around and saw a figure seated on a stone bench overlooking a pond. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was Jellal.

"Your Highness," She said and he turned with a smile.

"Erza," He said before moving over, "Sit." He said and she obeyed. She sat next to him, not extremely close but not as far as she normally would have.

"You wanted me?" She asked and Jellal had a flash of emotion before grinning slightly.

"Call me by my first name, we've known each other for years now and you have never once said 'Jellal'." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you are my king," She said and Jellal chuckled.

"Yet all of my other military officials use my first name." He teased and she inwardly groaned. She had no more excuses now that he said that.

"If you are that adamant that I say your first name I shall." She said and he grinned.

"That I am."

"Jellal." She said and he felt his face get hot.

"Erza." He said and she could feel her own face slightly heat up. The way he said her name, it was different than all of the other ways that he had said her name.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"I want to talk… business with you." He said awkwardly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Business? With you?" She asked and he nodded before taking her hand.

"The elders have been talking," Jellal started slowly, running his free hand through his blue locks. Erza motioned for him to continue.

"Well, they want me to find a wife. They said I have been king for far too long to have not already taken a wife. They say that I must marry as soon as possible to produce and heir that can rule in case of anything happening to me. It's even more important seeing as how there have been many assassination attempts on me since taking the thrown- all thwarted by you or your men might I add."

"Where are you going with this, Jellal?" Erza asked cautiously. Did he want her to help him pick a bride? Or did he want her to become his personal bodyguard or something?

"My point is… I would like… Well… I… Damn." He said with a dry chuckle. He was having a harder time than he had thought.

"Just spit it out, I can keep up with however fast you talk." She said and squeezed his hand lightly. She wanted nothing more but for this conversation to be over. Erza had a strange feeling of tightening in her chest when he brought up the prospect of a wife and she knew it wouldn't disappear until this conversation ended… or so she hoped.

"I," Jellal took a deep breath before standing. Erza went to stand too but he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. He shook his head, signaling for her to remain seated. He got on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his, and looked up into her chocolate brown orbs as he spoke.

"I want you to be the girl I marry. There is no one else more fit for being the queen of Edolas. I know you might not approve but I'm sure no one will object," He said quickly, sounding like an embarrassed 14 year old asking out his long time crush.

Erza stared at him in shock, her eyes wide, a blush lightly on her cheeks, and her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Please?" He asked, before looking away and adding the most important part of his proposal. "I know you won't like this and I know that you most likely do not reciprocate my feelings but I love you Erza."

This _really _through Erza for a loop, not only had the king just proposed to her but he loved her?

_"For Edolas… but most importantly… for me… Damn. Mom is making me sentimental… I'll have to beat her ass into next Tuesday…" _She thought before squeezing his hands slightly and giving him a small smile.

"Okay. I will. Idiot… I really…" She paused, wanting to say her feelings but already felt herself loosing courage.

So she settled for hitting him lightly on the head and looking away with a bright red face.

"I really hate you…" She muttered and Jellal smiled brightly, catching her double meaning. He moved to the bench and tugged her into a tight hug before pressing his lips to hers.

_"Now, how to tell mother…" _Erza thought before throwing that thought to the wind when Jellal deepened their kiss. The time for thinking was later, right now all she wanted was to give into her desires- and that she was going to do.

Besides, a fiancée can do what she pleases with her husband-to-be, right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There we go~ the next one will most likely be a crack fiction because I got the most amazing idea to freak Jellal out xD Oh! And you should check out the Mystwalker Community that my friend just made here, it's to help fill all of your Mystwalker needs~ PM me for the link or ask me in a review!**

**Leave a Review if you have the time!**


	8. What Sugarboy Wants

**It's been a while, no? I know I should have written the drabble where they tell Erza's mother but… THIS JUST WOULD NOT LEAVE MY HEAD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cold brown eyes bore into light blue ones, a perfect poker face shown.

"Captain Sugarboy would mind repeating that?" Captain Erza Knightwalker snarled at her flamboyant fellow captain.

Sugarboy, who had long since stopped being intimidated by the redhead vixen, chuckled inwardly. His comment, it was very random, had caused the most dangerous woman in all of Edolas to _blush._

"What's going on?" Hughes appeared and slung his arms around both fellow Captains. Erza made a disgusted noise and moved away from the arm but stayed next to the men who she considered her friends (though she would never really say that).

"I was just telling Knightwalker here who I think would be good for her." Sugarboy flicked his wrist and Hughes furrowed his brows.

"Okay… That's amazing and all but who would that be?" He asked in a confused voice. Suddenly someone called out to the trio who were walking through the garden. Erza's head snapped in the direction of the voice, her long red curls nearly smacking the fellow men in the face. Sugarboy inwardly complained about Erza letting her hair grow out again.

"Majesty," Erza said, her voice coming off as carefully emotionless. Hughes and Sugarboy bowed quickly, Erza was the only one who the king allowed to not bow to him.

"Erza," He said with a smile before quickly acknowledging the other two.

"Your Highness, I assume that since you are out here you have completed any and all work that was given to you today?" She asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Jellal grinned slightly and nodded, waving it off before moving on to what Sugarboy assumed was his real reason for coming to the garden to find them.

"I wanted to know if you three wanted to spar; it would be a good stress relief." He said and Erza's face grew into a malicious smirk- one that would have scared even the greatest of men. But of course, Jellal, Sugarboy, and Hughes had long since had time to adjust… but they couldn't help but inwardly shiver at her dark chuckle.

"Sure we'll spar with you, _King." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is that… all you got?" Erza panted out. Sugarboy and Hughes were currently recovering from the sidelines. Their King and Erza were battered and bruised yet neither had plans on giving up.

Hughes said Erza would win.

Sugarboy said Jellal would win.

"Not quite," Jellal panted out and lunged in for another attack. Erza pivoted out of the way before unleashing a swift kick in his abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground. She pinned him down below her and glared.

"I win." She breathed out, heart hammering in her chest. She tried to convince herself that it was mostly the adrenaline from battle, though she knew that wasn't it.

"Sugarboy, still wanna hold on to your statement?" Sugarboy had a wide grin on his face.

"Yes," He said sternly and she scowled with a huff. In a flash she was pinned below Jellal and he smirked.

"No, Erza, I think I win." Jellal said with a small proud grin. Hughes and Sugarboy cheered and laughed, though they both knew that they'd probably be slaughtered later.

"That was amazing!" Hughes said, running out to join them. They stood up and Erza looked herself over before rolling her eyes. Her loin cloth barely brushed her mid-thigh, leaving her extremely exposed. Jellal couldn't look her in the eye; he was more distracted by her appearance so he had to look at everything but her.

"I'm going to change and clean up. You all should do the same." She said before turning on her heel and leaving.

She paused though and turned towards Sugarboy and grinned slyly.

"Oh and you might be right." She said before quickly leaving making Sugarboy nearly double over with laughter. He had a whole new appreciation for the red haired captain. She certainly was something else…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Come on Erza! Think about it," Sugarboy prodded. Erza shook her head. _

_"It's an absurd notion." She said and he scoffed._

_"Absurd my ass," He muttered. Erza punched him in arm, extremely hard. _

_"I heard that. And besides, what makes you so sure that Jellal is the man for me?" She scoffed._

_"He's tons of fun and you aren't always that fun. You are both strong and smart. Your kids would be bad ass and hot, and I could be an uncle to said bad ass mother fu-," He was cut off by a swift punch in the face. _

_Sugarboy would never mention that another fact was that she actually used his name; something she had vowed to never do unless she loved him. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well~ I was watching Ice Age and yeah… it happened. I did this. SHOOT ME NOW. XD**

**If you have time please leave a review!**


End file.
